De Ideas Descabelladas de Hinchan el Corazon
by Bason
Summary: Regina Mills es una mujer con una vida hecha y derecha. Asi se dieron las cosas, con o sin su consentimiento. Nunca esta mujer a hecho algo por pura idea suya...excepto todo lo que decide hacer por Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Once Upon a Time y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus autores que (para bien o para mal) no son moi!

Advertencias: Esta historia, que será actualizada esporádicamente, posiblemente (de seguro) contendrá lesbianismo…eventualmente.

Notas de autora: Es mi primera historia escrita originalmente en español, lo cual es ironico considerando que soy de Puerto Rico…¡en fin! Espero atrapar su atención.

* * *

 **" _De ideas descabelladas que hinchan el corazón"_**

 _Prologo_

Cuando Emma cogió los espejuelos – negros, de borde grueso y poco aumento – supo que no había vuelta atrás. Cierta instancia se corroboro cuando metió los mismos en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta roja ladrillo. Y mucho más fue reafirmado cuando salió como si nada de la tienda, igual de pobre en dinero, pero rica en mercancía.

Las alarmas no sonaron, nadie corrió detrás de ella, y al rondar la esquina su corazón se tranquilizó por completo, como si hubiera ido de compras como cualquier otra persona; cualquier otra persona honesta, claro está.

Emma Swan no era una persona honesta, aunque en acciones solamente. De hacerle cualquier pregunta ella siempre le contestaría con honestidad (a menos que fuera un policía el preguntón; seamos realistas con esos hay que pensarlo dos o tres veces), pero la vida no le había dado la oportunidad, o las circunstancias, de ser honesta en acción. Los huérfanos no tenían esa dicha. Los huérfanos vivían de día a día, y sabían que siempre era mejor pedir perdón, que permiso.

Emma Swan era huérfana. En su memoria siempre lo había sido, y aunque durante sus primeros años vivió en negación y hasta en esperanza, ahora a sus 16 años ella sabía sin lugar a duda que eso eran cuentos de hadas. Los huérfanos son huérfanos porque no tienen familia. Su familia se les murió, o no los pudieron mantener, o no los querían. Sea cual fuera la razón, todos eran huérfanos porque fueron abandonados por sus familias, lo cual obviamente significa que nunca iban a tener eso que los no-huérfanos daban por hecho.

Familia, ¡ja! Emma Swan ni siquiera quería tener tal cosa. Al punto de que se había escapado ya cuatro vece _s (¡La cuarta es la vencida!_ Se dijo cuándo brinco por la ventana de aquella casa amarilla pollito), dos del orfanato, una de la casa grupal para huérfanos, y la última del hogar de acogida, esa siendo la más fácil obviamente por tener menos vigilancia. Es verdad que dejo ir la oportunidad de – una vez más – obtener un núcleo familiar. Pero seamos realistas, nadie se vuelve verdaderamente parte de una familia entrando en ella a sus dieciséis años. Especialmente no alguien con los mil problemas que Emma tenía. A fin de cuentas les hizo un favor. Ahora no tendrían que gastar gasolina llevándola devuelta al orfanato.

Al cual, definitivamente, jamás pensaba volver. De por si no era como si la fueran a extrañar tampoco. Emma Swan no era conocida por su candidez y amabilidad en el orfanato. Ella era la niña blanca, rubia y esbelta a la que, por raro que pareciera, esos atributos no le ayudaban en nada. Posiblemente porque también era la niña con problemas sociales – según la psicóloga – que se pasaba en una esquina con sus audífonos puestos y la mirada en algún punto en la distancia. Emma recuerda un momento en el que consideraron que fuera autista, no que hubieran hecho algo por ella si ese hubiera sido el caso. Después de todo, los trabajadores del gobierno solo hacen lo que deben, no lo que pueden. En realidad, Emma no hacía más que tratar de mantenerse lo más lejos de los problemas como podía, los cuales parecían seguirla a dondequiera que fuera. Cualquiera diría que ella andaba con un letrero que decía "metete conmigo", porque los bullies no dejaban de interrumpir su paz en su esquinita para quitarle el mp3 o simplemente insultarla. Lo cual Emma Swan simplemente no podía permitir, porque ella viviría en su mundo, pero en su mundo ella no era ninguna pendeja. Un buen puñetazo solía poner a todos en su lugar, aunque fuera solo por ese día. Lamentablemente, también solía ponerla en la oficina del orfanato y tildarla de problemática.

Pero eso ya no importa. Emma Swan no pensaba volver a poner un pie en ningún orfanato; de por si lo que faltaban eran dos años para que ellos mismos la botaran. En fin, lo que sí importa es que ahora tiene unos espejuelos nuevos que además de verse geniales van a aparentar que hay algo de academia en su cerebro. Y considerando que prácticamente no va a la escuela desde tercer grado, eso es mucho decir.

Emma Swan, huérfana, pobre, pero libre, de repente siente una felicidad inmensurable. No tiene familia, ni casa, ni dinero, ni siquiera tiene donde dormir, pero tiene una liguilla que retira de su bolsillo para hacerse un moño que aumenta su "nerd look", una sonrisa que le aliviana el corazón y un ticket que la llevara tan lejos como Maine.

Para Emma Swan el futuro es incierto, pero deslumbrante.

Continuara...

* * *

 **N/A: Las reseñas y comentarios son muy bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"De Ideas Descabelladas que Hinchan el Corazon"_**

 _Capítulo 1_

Regina Mills habría tenido muchos planes para su vida, si hubiera tenido la potestad de hacer planes en primer lugar, pero su madre, Cora Mills, no le había permitido tal cosa. _Los planes para la vida de una chica eran hechos por sus madres, o mejor aún, por los coordinadores,_ solía decir la mujer de inicios pobres y final despampanante. De manera que a sus veintiséis años, la vida de Regina ya estaba prácticamente hecha y… ¿terminada? No, aunque fuera solo por el mero hecho de que Regina estaba viva, su vida aún no estaba terminada. Estaba en proceso, a diferencia de la de su madre, quien había fallecido hacia no más de dos años.

Los sentimientos de Regina Mills para con eso eran encontrados. Por un lado, su querida madre con quien había tenido una relación extenuante pero existente, estaba muerta. Literalmente. Ya no habría forma de mejorar esa relación. Por otro lado… ¡estaba muerta! Y no es que a Regina le alegrara el hecho, pero por consiguiente de esa trágica circunstancia ahora Regina Mills era una mujer libre. Libertad que en teoría era emocionante, pero en práctica era bastante decepcionante. Porque como ha quedado claro, la vida de Regina Mills ya estaba hecha.

Regina no tenía muchas amistades, pero las que tenía no estaban casadas, sin deudas, con un trabajo exitoso y en "busca de hijos" como Regina Mills estaba hacía ya cuatro años. Por excepción tal vez de Blanca, pero esa no contaba exactamente como su amiga, y el mero hecho de haberse comparado mentalmente con ella le daba retorcijones estomacales. El punto es, que nadie a quien ella conociera estaba tan perfectamente acoplada a sus veinticuatro años, y eso, por mimado y malagradecido que fuera de su parte, le llenaba de insatisfacción.

Seguramente, si el enano quien no acababa de cobrarle unas trapo de pastillas se enterara de lo descontenta que se encontraba con "la bandeja de oro" que su madre le había otorgado por vida, pensaría que no se merece nada de lo que tiene, independientemente de todo el trabajo emocional que le haya costado convertirse en la visión de su madre. Elegancia, porte, dinero, poder, belleza, y toda cosa relacionada a esos adjetivos, eso era lo único a lo que Regina debía aspirar. El resto, como amor, lealtad y felicidad, esas cosas eran tan insignificantes como reemplazables. Y como la palabra de Cora Mills era ley, Regina Mills fue esculpida según cada ordenanza de su madre.

A veces Regina suspiraba, porque que daría ella por haber podido realizar aunque fuera un plan de esos de los que ya ni se acuerda, pero luego alza la mirada y se acuerda de la realidad de su mundo. El mundo por el cual debe estar agradecida, el mundo en el cual debe estar contenta, si no feliz. Entonces, hecha de lado el peso en su corazón, irgue sus hombros y continúa con su vida.

"Señor Hector…Nudon" – Maldito el momento en el que se le olvidaba decir el nombre **o** el apellido del bendito hombrecito este, y no los dos juntos. – "Si no puede parar de estornudar por un segundo para cobrarme unos tristes sietes dólares, use la cabeza y dele la caja a su empleado, quien no parece que se vaya a reventar un pulmón en mi presencia, ¡por favor!"

El señor Estornudon, ¡digo! Hector Nudon, movió la cabeza rápidamente, asqueando a Regina de sobremanera; por ahí saltaban de su amarillento pañuelo los procreadores del próximo virus de influenza. "No, no se puede." – Dijo, congestionado – "Solo yo puedo usar la caja. Es un sistema delicado". Se volvió a sacudir la nariz.

"Delicado mis polainas." Se dijo la morena entre dientes.

"¿Que?" Grito el señor Nudon. Aparentemente se le habían ataponado hasta los oídos.

"Nada." Insistió Regina, contar de no prolongar la conversación. "Solo cóbreme."

Entre doscientos estornudos más, el Señor Nudon logro tomar el dinero de las limpias manos de Regina Mills, colocarlo en la caja registradora, sacar cuentas de su cambio y entregarle el mismo conjunto al recibo. Cambio y recibo que Regina tomo con la punta de los dedos, obviamente.

"Aquí tiene Señora Mills. Un placer hacer negocios con usted, como siempre." Dijo el Señor Nudon, empujando una pequeña bolsa de papel sobre el mostrador.

Era difícil para Regina identificar el tono con el cual el fañoso hombre pronunciaba aquellas palabras, por lo cual replico, "Mjm, claro." – y tomando la bolsa por una esquinita – "Bueno, y como sabe, esta transacción – "

A lo cual el pequeño señor se abalanzo a contestar, tan solo ligeramente ofendido "¡Pero por supuesto! Soy un profesional Señora Mills. ¡Esto es completamente con-fi-den-cial!"

Regina decidió simplemente asentir lacónicamente, y así evitarse que lo que supuestamente era confidencial siguiera cayendo en oídos de todos los ocupantes de la farmacia gracias a la no tan sutil declaración del hombrecillo.

Con paso firme y aligerado, se dispuso a llegar a su auto el cual había estacionado prácticamente frente a la farmacia. No era que tuviera prisa, pero no le gustaba gastarse tiempo que bien podría estar utilizando en algo más provechoso, o placentero. Como por ejemplo, haciendo contactos con futuros prospectos comerciales, o despejándose la mente en una cabalgata sobre su corcel favorito. Y ahora que lo pensaba, hacía más de una semana que no sacaba a pasear a Rocinante; un vistazo al despejado cielo azul le informo que hoy sería un maravilloso día para ello. Por ende, con un humor considerablemente realzado, se introdujo en su lujoso Mercedes Benz con la única intención de llegar al establo directamente.

Sin embargo, primero lo primero. Presiono el botón para cerrar todas las puertas del carro, prendió el aire acondicionado porque así cuan azul estaba el cielo igual de candente estaba el sol, saco una botella de agua a temperatura ambiente de su amplia cartera y se acomodó en su asiento para la lucha que era sacar de su envoltura aprueba de niños – y de la mayoría de adultos – las contralladas pastillas que se supone se tomara hoy a las siete de la mañana, pero que a falta de ellas en su hogar no pudo ingerir.

Eran las 12:09 cuando entro en su carro, y se alcanzaron las 12:24 cuando por fin pudo dislocar la rojiza píldora. Por suerte, con una bastaba y no tendría que pasar por la irritante odisea una segunda vez; por lo menos no ese día. Tomo la botella de agua como si todos sus problemas de ira surgieran a causa del envase plástico, y se lanzó la pastilla hacia la parte más profunda de su garganta. Ahora solo faltaba tragar como una gallina y rápidamente resbalar el agua por su esófago. Acción que usualmente tarda medio segundo, siempre y cuando a su celular no se le ocurriera impartirle un infarto cardiaco mientras le ahogaba simultáneamente. Por lastima, su teléfono era un antojado.

Regina casi se explota el pecho con palmadas que no parecían ayudarla a abrir paso al oxigeno que mucha falta le hacía. Le tomo unos cuantos golpes más, acompañados de una fuerte tos y la perdida de varias lagrimas para que al fin terminara su descenso la mezcla fatal de pastilla, saliva y agua que casi termina con ella. Y para colmo, ahora tenía un sabor asqueroso en toda la lengua y el paladar, mas ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ese maldito teléfono que no paraba de sonar y por ende continuaba siendo el causante de todo su reinstalado mal humor.

Rápidamente reviso en su bolso, porque lo más obvio era que ahí estuviera el incesante aparato, pero no lo veía en ninguno de los bolsillos. Tal vez se le había caído por entre medio de los asientos, y en esa búsqueda casi se pincha la mano entre el asiento del conductor y la emergencia. Con un resoplo de frustración, ojeo el piso del asiento del pasajero y luego el suyo. Tampoco estaba allí. Mientras, el teléfono seguía con esa ridícula cancioncita completamente cliché que había traído puesta desde que lo prendió por primera vez, y la cual ella no había tenido tiempo ni deseo de cambiar. Como se arrepentía de no haberse tomado el tiempo para ello en estos momentos. En una última instancia, antes de simplemente abandonarlo todo e irse caminando para su casa, decidió volver a mirar dentro de su cartera. O mejor dicho, viro la cartera sobre el asiento del pasajero, dejando caer todo lo que había dentro. Si el teléfono estaba ahí, ¡lo encontraba porque lo encontraba! Como era de esperarse, el celular cayó luego de unos pocos artículos como: bolígrafos, libretas, mini-cartera, maquillaje, servilletas, entre otras cosas de cuestionable utilidad; probablemente, sería buena idea limpiar su bolso. Pero eso era una idea para otro momento. En ese instante se dispuso a finalizar la persistencia del teléfono.

"¡Hola!" dijo en algo que parecía más un gruñido.

El recipiente aparentaba no haber esperado tal cordial saludo, puesto que se quedó varios segundos en silencio antes de replicar, "Eh… ¿Regina? ¿Cariño?"

Regina cerró los ojos. Perfecto, justamente a quien debía salirle con repugnancias. "Robin..."

"Si, Robin. Tu esposo."

Un par de ojos marrones giraron hacia el techo gris del automóvil. Como si se le fuera a olvidar tan pequeño detalle. "Claro, solo conozco a un Robin, querido."

"Obviamente." añadió Robin.

Se le juntaron las cejas. Que se suponía que significara esa respuesta, se cuestionó Regina por un segundo, ya que a fin de cuentas, daba igual. Repitió, " _Obviamente_." Y opto por enfocarse en descubrir la razón de la llamada, "¿Necesitabas algo?"

"No particularmente, solo quería saber dónde estaba mi esposita."

¿En serio? ¿Para eso la llamaba? "Oh. Bueno, estoy – " Miro a su alrededor. Al borde de la estrecha carretera solo había pequeñas casas alineadas, debido a que la farmacia de su predilección quedaba en un recóndito vecindario de Storybroke. Dicha farmacia era lo único rotulado a su vista. Sin embargo, no era conveniente decirle a Robin donde exactamente estaba. Porque entonces el haría preguntas (en plural), preguntas a las que ella tendría que mentir…u omitir. No que, siempre le resultaba mejor hacer una única mentira de inicio que evitaría discusiones innecesarias. – "¡En el establo!"

"¿En el establo?" Cuestiono con voz dudosa.

"Precisamente" Replico la morena a quien se le acababa la paciencia de poca abundancia original.

"¿Donde? Yo estoy aquí y no te he visto."

Mierda. Si pudiera se mordería los mismos dientes. "Ah, quise decir que _voy_ para allá Robin. Estoy de camino."

Un microsegundo de silencio incómodo. "Oh. ¿Cuándo llegas?"

"Pronto." Por Cristo de Jerusalén, ¿cuál era la insistencia? Robin ni siquiera debía estar alli. Era su día libre.

"Okay bien… oye y ¿dónde estabas?" Añadió el colorado con inocente curiosidad. Para el claro está, porque para Regina era la insistencia de un necesitado. ¿Qué había pasado con el hombre libre e independiente que no tenía que saber dónde estaba su esposa 24/7?

Sabe Dios, aunque si se detenía a pensarlo un minuto, lo cual no haría pues su tiempo estaba predestinado, concluiría que en realidad Robin nunca había cambiado, ella por otro lado…sí. O tal vez no es una cuestión de cambiar...si no de…despertar.

Fuera lo que fuera, ya habían pasado cinco segundos de ella hacer sonidos incoherentes por el teléfono en busca de algo creíble pero inadvertido que responder. No encontró nada excepto la verdad.

"Pare en la farmacia un momento" Dijo la joven mujer, abrochándose el cinturón y poniendo el carro en marcha.

"¿En la farmacia?" Y ahí estaba exactamente lo que quería evitar. "¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si cariño." Un poco de azúcar para calmar las ansias. "Estoy perfectamente bien. Solo necesitaba comprar algo".

"¿El qué?" Si no fuera porque era su marido quien sonaba verdaderamente preocupado, ya le hubiera dicho por lo menos la mitad de los insultos que diariamente le lanzaba a Sidney. Se pensaría que ya debería estar acostumbrada al monitoreo constante, con cuatro años de matrimonio y veintidós viviendo bajo el régimen de Cora Mills, pero a algunas cosas jamás se acostumbra una latina.

No obstante, mérito para Regina, a quien el matrimonio le había restado libertad pero otorgado paciencia. "Pues…unas advils."

"¿Advils? ¿Qué te duele?"

Ya bastaba, "¿Y las mil preguntas Robin? Es nada, la cabeza" Contesto con exaspero mientras tomaba una curva peligrosamente cerrada.

"Si te duele la cabeza, no crees que deberías –"

"No Robin no creo nada. Bueno sí, creo que debería colgar porque estoy guiando y quisiera que tanto yo como el carro llegáramos en una pieza."

"…sí, claro." Replico Robin, algo desalentado.

Una punzada en el seno de la morena le ayudo a disipar la irritación, "Bien...nos vemos pronto querido."

Termino la llamada y arrojo el teléfono sobre todas las cosas pertenecientes a su bolso que no llego a recoger en el apuro. Sus palmas se aferraron firmemente al guía, como si quisiera agarrar su propia vida en el intento.

No era culpa de Robin, no en su totalidad. Él no se merecía que lo tratara así. Si tan solo ella pudiera ser un poco más honesta. Un poco más sincera con él, pero aún más con ella misma. Puede que el comprendiera…

Continuara…


End file.
